chapterquestfandomcom-20200214-history
Norgyr
World: Norgyr *'Location': Subsector Ionium *'Type:' Squat World *'Tithe:' Nix Norgyr is beyond the rule of the Imperium. *'Population:' 2 billion est. 000 000 000 *'Government:' Feudalist Republic. While Norgyr is ostensibly divided into a large number of territories - each ruled by Lords, elder councils and more - together they form the Norgyr League, a powerful republic that nominates a leader to be their figurehead. Currently this is Leaguemaster Olbricht Stonefather, the Thunderlord. 'Description' A large world dominated by mountains and rocky terrain. Norgyr has mysterious origins and its first official mention is during the Reclamation Crusade of M37, and was already 'infested' with the abhuman Squats at the time. Officially known as Homo Sapiens Rotundus, Squats are a short, stout, and hardy degeneration of the human race that adapted for living on high gravity mining worlds near the galactic core. The non-hostile world was ignored by the Crusade in favour of more lucrative conquest, and Norgyr has remained a Squat stronghold ever since. Though hard to prove, rumours and stories from travelling Norgyrans suggest that squats originally arrived to Sector Deus during the Long Storm of M36, when a squat mining fleet at warp was thrown cataclysmicly off-course and spat back into realspace via The Grave. They fled the forces of chaos most of the way across the Sector before the storms forced them to stop, and the world above which their shattered, spent vessels ultimately died became Norgyr. Squat civilisation on Norgyr is heavily based around mining, crafting, and innovative heavy engineering. They live in large excavated dwellings and construct technological marvels unseen in humanity beyond the Adeptus Mechanicus. Culturally the Squats are traditionalist and practive ancestor worship heavily. They are fiery personalities and a very proud people, considered highly trustworthy but quick to anger and begrudge. While the vast majority of Squats in Sector Deus live within the Norgyr League, there are plenty of freelancers and mercenaries across mining worlds, chartist fleets, and even some Imperial organisations. Through most of its history Norgyr has lain low amongst Subsector Ionium. Squat parties would journey across the Sector as miners or mercenaries, but their home of Norgyr went unnoticed. However after the ravages of the Ionian Crusades Norgyr suddenly found itself a significant regional power. In the last few decades the Norgyr League has adopted a much more aggressive policy, colonising the worlds of Vargerod and Arkbard, and entering conflict with the orks of Daram. Some of the Imperial remnants of Subsector Ionium, including Folkvangr and Nutrimenta, have long held intense suspicions of the Norgyrans. Mostly based on the belief that the vast amounts of cybernetics used to transform Folkvangr's original population into rebel war-servitors in the Third Ionian Crusade bore striking resemblance to Norgyran machinery. Despite this, there is rumoured to be significant trade agreements between Norgyr and Folkvangr due to necessity, as Folkvangr does not have the ability to construct more advanced machinery themselves and influence levelled by the Iron Monks on Folkvangr makes trade with Agrotus difficult, leaving Norgyr their only option. *'Technology:' - Good While largely similar to Imperial technology and machinery, the squats tend to emphasise robustness and practicality, eschewing the careful rites and restrictions of the Adeptus Mechanicus. *'Military': Squats are known to have strong military forces emphassising heavy armour and large ordnance. The Norgyr League operates a substantial unified army with a high number of tanks & artillery. The Norgyr Fleet consists of three capital ships and several escort squadrons, and the vessels are generally heavily armoured and slow, designed for defence. *'Strategic Importance:' Media A strategic power and rich in minerals, Norgyr and its native population are capable of exerting influence across their neighbouring systems. *'Loytalty:' League 72% [ Imperial 12%] The Squats follow a divergent version of the Imperial Creed and do worship the Emperor, but the squats of Norgyr are - while not ostensively opposed to the Imperium - far more loyal to their own. Having said that, there is a significant pro-Imperial sentiment as well as a large pro-independant population who are more loyal to their local lands than the Norgyr League Republic as a whole. Finally there is also a small population of much more independant Squats who leavue Norgyr to travel far and wide in small groups, working as workmen, technicians and mercenaries for all kinds of employers. Notable Locations Norgyr is a large planet dominated by mountainous and rocky landmass. The majority of squat civilisation is built around & within mountains and canyons, but they also have more open towns & villages that tend to farmlands and other necessary resources. *'Norgyrus' - Capital of the Norgyr League. This is the first and greatest of the subterranean cities crafted during the planet's initial settling. Ultimately the republic named itself after its greatest city, then the entire planet was named after its most powerful union. Norgyrus is a colossal mostly-underground city located in the centre of the planet's largest continent and home to tens of millions of squats. It is the planet's centre of government, and its largest industrial centre. However resource & manufacturing industry on Norgyr is highly decentralised, various clans and councils overseeing their lands and interests in person. **'The Iron Hall' - Located in the very root of the mountains, this enormous and ornately carved cavern is the chamber of the Norgyr League's leadership & representatives. It also has hundreds of adjacent officers and subchambers for each representatives' use. ***'Leaguemaster Olbricht Stonefaster, the Thunderlord' - The current nominated head of the Norgyr League and ancestral King of the Thunderealm. Olbricht is a highly respected with esteemed military service. **'Mount War' - This colossal subterranean complex takes up the entire interior of a large mountain's peak, and is the central installation of the Norgyr military. Filled with military high command, trainees & soldiers, and bristling with powerful defensive guns, Mount War is an indomitable defensive structure. *'Eastern Plains' - This large plateau is the biggest expanse of flat land on Norgyr and is the site of many great quarries and mines. Leviathans and Haulers rumble across the landscape transporting ores and metals to landcrawling refineries, before the metals are used by Squat artisans across the planet. *'Torbbain Mountains' - A nation of the Norgyr league consisting of a large cluster of flat-topped mountains. Tens of millions of squats live within and atop these mountain and they are the most significant source of Norgyr's industrial metals. *'The Thunderealm' - A small nation of the Norgyr League located at the top of an extremely pronounced mountain cluster. Large amounts of water flow from the mountain tops to fertile lands below, giving the Thunderealm large agri-production, and the region is a main producer of high-grade industrial metals and a major aircraft manufacturer. Squats of the Thunderealm are also known as exceptionally resilient and headstrong. *'Darkhmouthe' - A nation of the Norgyr League located in a vast network of valleys and canyons. This regionis rich in precious metals but they must also contend with dangerous predators and a Grot infestation that has endured for millennia. Darkhmouthe Squats are some of the best personal fighters on Norygr and have a large presence in the military. *'Anvil' - A single colossal mountain in the centre of a small plain, and a nation of the Norgyr League. Anvil and its outlying territories are heavily settled and beneath the mountain itself is a vast deposit of Adamantium ore that runs deep into the planet's crust. This has brought Anvil fantastic wealth and they are considered skilled miners even by squat standards. *'Caldrebor' - A large nation of the Norgyr League that heavily leans towards manufacturing and crafting, and its colossal foundries and manufactorums churn out a large amount of machinery and products for use by many across Norgyr including the military. Other planets in the Norgyr League 'Vargerod' Located in Subsector Ionium. Norgyr's first conquest, this cold world is nearby and currently under development after being colonised by Norgyran Squats in 308.M41. It is rich in minerals and already being heavily mined. Vargerod is involved in heavy conflict with the neighbouring ork world of Daram. 'Arkbard' Located in Subsector Aeternus. A freak warp current exists between the Norgyr System and this one, allowing it to become the League's second conquest in 328.M41. Currently there are only a few small colonies on Arkbard, but squats eager for new opportunity are ferried in on a regular basis. Arkbard is a harsh world with a ragged ecosystem and many dangerous predators, but the hardy squats have made it a home. Category:Planet Category:Subsector Ionium Category:Independent World